


Fated to Love You

by prettyinpink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinpink/pseuds/prettyinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase, a not-so-perfect girl, only wants to make her father proud and make up for a mistake she had done five years ago. And Ladies' Man, Percy Jackson, only wants to be accepted by his family for who he is. What happens when Annabeth meets Percy in an unwanted vacation? Will someone finally love her imperfections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

To Gaile and Niccs

And to those who believe in

Fate and taking chances.

 

…Could you be the one so we'd equal two?

And this is all based on a lucky chance

That you would rather add then subtract… 

Prologue

The sunset was beautiful today.

The skies were filled with colors coming from the sun—pink, violet, and blue. Music filled the air; waves crashed in the sea. I walked around hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Nothing.

I wadded through a sea of people watching the twilight.

The sound of heels clicking on pavement. The smell of salt in the breeze. The sting of tears in my eyes. The echoing in my head.

"If you would allow me to court you, then meet me in the caldera tonight at 8:00 pm."

Why? I thought.

It was already 9:51; I was at the most romantic place in the country and I was alone.

I expected this night to be vibrant and filled with surprises, instead I ended up crying on a wall with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter One

I've always found jogging and a cup of freshly brewed coffee in the morning a great way to start my day, which is why I made it part of my daily routine.

The sun was shining over New York City as I jogged past the street and into a small café. I was a regular costumer here so they always knew what I wanted—coffee. Angelica, the cashier, greeted me as I jogged in.

"Hi Miss Annabeth, good morning!" She said as she got a small white cup. No need to cite my order.

"Hi, Lyka! How are you?" I said, jogging stationary.

"Fine, we're fine." She replied and gave me my coffee which I drank in five seconds. "Here you go." I handed her the payment.

"Bye. Thank you." And I was out the store.

* * * 

"Have you finished doing the income projection? How about the budget for 2011-2013?" I said over the phone while brushing my teeth. I just got out of the shower and immediately called my secretary. "I'm sorry, which one?" he asked.

Toothpaste foam dripped from my mouth. "The one we talked about yesterday."

"Oh...that." I'm screwed. "Almost ma'am."

"Well, I want it finished when I get there. And be ready for our presentation later, okay? Bye." I hanged up the phone and had the water running out the sink.

 

I was in my room doing several things at once—getting dressed, talking to the phone, and watching our housekeeper mime in front of me, asking if I'd brushed my teeth.

"Hello, Robert? Yes, yes—", I nodded to my nanny. Gosh, she's so distracting! "—please tell Mia to photocopy them." Nanny went out.

I closed the blinds and let the towel under my arms fall down. "Tell her to make it colored. Dad wants to review all the marketing materials so he could see the exact design."

"Yes, Miss Chase."

 

I was having breakfast when the phone rang the second time this day. Josie picked it up and passed it to me. "Hello? It's Robert again." Then my phone rang too. She answered again. "Hello? Hello, sir!" she turned to me. "It's your brother." I put down the phone and got my cell from her. Then, believe it or not, my other phone rang too. "Hello? Hello!" she looked at the screen and smiled sheepishly at me. "Nothing, just a text message."

After having my breakfast and answering a series of phone calls, I finally got out of the house and got into my car.

I was on my way to work when dad's secretary called me. "Miss Annabeth, you have a 9am presentation with Sir Frederick's guests, please don't be late." I checked the time: 8:20. "Also make sure that you have your AVP ready so he won't be humiliated."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, please tell him I'll be there before 9 o'clock. Bye, Shannon. Bye!" I said quickly and dismissed the call. Shannon can be pretty annoying. Always been a total suck-up to my dad who talks too fast for my liking.

Finally, I reached my destination, SS Holdings. I parked and got out of my car, carrying my bag together with folders and envelopes.

I bumped someone from my team on the way to my office. "Hi Juniper!"

"Good morning, Miss Annabeth!" she said as we made our way up the stairs.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"I had no time to consult you. I made some revisions on our staffing and compensation plan." Giving that she had more experience than me, I nodded.

"Let me see."

She explained," We really need to give incentives to people to increase their productivity."

My team greeted me as soon as I entered our workstation. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Hello. Good morning!" I smiled at them. My teammates are very close to me so I treat them like family. "Good morning. Are we ready?"

One of them came up to me holding out a green folder. "Miss Chase, here are the samples you requested."

"Samples? Let me see." I reached out my hand. "Is this what you did yesterday? Nice job!"

"Gomez! Gomez, what's up? No, no, no! Tell them we cannot postpone anymore." A voice coming from outside said.

Luke. My brother walked in with a phone in his hand. "Okay, okay. Bye."

"Good morning, sir." They greeted

"Hi Luke!" I smiled.

"Good morning!" He greeted back. "So you're ready?"

"Yes, ready?" I turned to my team. "Yes, yes. Yes, of course!" Then back to him."We're ready!"

"Good." He looked at his watch. "The meeting will start in 10 minutes. Dad's already in the parking lot." He proceeded but said over his shoulder, "I'll see you all in the board room."

His last statement made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. "Robert, you need help? Are you okay?" I rattled going all over the room. "Miss Chase, here are the samples."

"Guys, okay go! Only 10 minutes left, guys!" I looked at Juniper. "You take charge." And I was out the room.

* * * 

"You know I really like the brochure." Luke said.

The meeting had already started and I was sitting across from him and beside my dad, who was on the head of the table. I sipped from my coffee cup.

"It's clean, it's attractive…" he mused. "It's the kind of material that would really be effective for the clients of the Triant Towers." He smiled at us, "It's really nice, guys. Good work. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

It was my father's turn to speak. I held my breath. The moment of truth.

"It's nice, but I think the production cost is too high for these materials." I should've known. He never liked anything I did. "Even the maintenance cost for the website is too expensive…while your projected ROI is small."

All of my team members' heads were bent and I was trying hard not to do the same. My brother looked at me sympathetically.

My father continued, totally unaware of our feelings. "You even reduced the quota for the sales agents and managers."

"Miss Juniper recommended it." I tried to defend our project. "Her opinions are usually on target because she is more experienced and knowledgeable in this field than me."

"That may be true." He said and focused his stare on her, words like knives. "But her opinion is just an opinion." He turned back to me. "How about you? Do you agree with her opinion?"

I glanced at Juniper before answering. "Yes, sir."

"Did you even study these materials?"

He got me there. I looked at my brother. He raised his eyebrows as if to say yes, tell him yes. But dad already spoke. "Annabeth, lowering your standards and expectations to your people only breeds mediocrity." I looked away, I couldn't take it anymore but he just kept going on. "Do you really think you are helping them by raising their pay and incentives? If this company cannot raise the funds to finance you proposals, we will all lose."

I nodded at him, looking for a reply "I'll review all the—" But he cut me off…as usual.

"Revise your entire plan and present it to me on Monday. And I also want you to submit an initial market research for our condotel in Los Angeles."

Luke spoke up. "But dad, Annabeth's going to Greece next week."

"What?"

"We told Shannon." He turned to her. "Shannon, did you not tell him?" Dad looked at her too. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

Luke continued, "No, it will be too late. I will take over as project head."

But my dad just said, "Coordinate with your team." I nodded. "And I expect your revised marketing plan and budget to be a thousand times better than the one you gave today."

Luke just looked at me. I gave him a sad smile. That's how dad is.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, sir." I cleared my throat. "No, sir."

"You may leave now." He said without looking at me.

"Let's go." I told my team quietly and then I went out trying hard not to let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter Two

Disappointment.

That was what I felt the moment I left the board room. I tried to keep my tears at bay as I passed through hallways and into the ladies room. I took off my coat and looked myself in the mirror. Blonde hair, gray eyes—wet and rimmed with red.

Why? I asked myself. Was I not good enough? Is it really that hard to please my dad? The girl's face in the mirror was now streaked with tears. Would it be bad to see him smile because of me?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I saw Luke getting in by his reflection. I wiped my cheeks.

"You do know you're not supposed to be inside the ladies' room, right?"

"Yes, but that can't stop me from comforting my little sister." I gave him a small smile. "When was the last time you planned to resign?"

"My birthday, October…two years ago."

"C'mon Annabeth, you know how he is."

I turned around to face him. "What if I cancel my trip to Santorini?"

"No!" But we were talking at the same time. "Because I still have loads of work to do."

"No. You are not postponing that trip again."

"But I cannot leave all my work behind. Dad will get mad again."

"The more reason for you to take a vacation. You need to relax to forget all your problems."

I tried to counter but he was on a roll. "And when you come back, that's when you decide if you will resign or not."

Silence.

"Trust me. Take the vacation."

I hurriedly walked over to the reception table and wrote down my name on the log book. I put down a silver gift-wrapped box and talked to my phone.

"Robert, just e-mail me all the reports, okay? I'll read it as soon as I get home tonight. Okay, And I'll promise you I'll reply to you before I go abroad."

Tonight was Katie and Travis' wedding and because of what happened earlier that day, I only got to attend the reception. I could already see people party inside through the glass doors.

"Robert, we need to cut costs—"

"Whoa!" My phone was snatched from my hand by a girl with choppy black hair.

"Sorry!" She laughed.

I tried to grab my phone but the girl pulled me inside to where the others were. "Thals! Thals, wait! Stop it! Thalia, give that back to me. That call is important."

But she just put the phone to her face and said, "Please don't call Annabeth for the next 3 hours. She's having fun with her friends." Then she hung up and said to our friends, "Guys, A's here!"

"Hi A!" Silena exclaimed delighted.

"Hey Annabeth!" Beckendorf said.

"Hi guys!" I told them, and went over to Katie and Travis.

"Congratulations!" I shouted. "Are you happy? I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Katie blushed and Travis kissed her cheek.

The next 2 hours had been a blur. There were partying, dancing, eating, and stuff.

Now, we were all seated around a table, talking about our lives. Unfortunately we had my lovelife as a subject.

"You know what Annabeth, I swear, if you're not my friend I would think that you have really given up on male species of the human race." Clarisse said.

"Or maybe it's them who have given up on her because of her busy lifestyle." Silena added. "Imagine, she's busier than my whole family, and we're part Chinese!"

"C'mon guys." I scoffed. "Silena, do you really think that I don't want to have a life outside of the office."

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Of course, I do!" They laughed and I continued. "Just that, I still have so many things to learn about the business. And you know how Dad is. He always gives me huge responsibilities. You guys know that!"

"Busy, busy, busy!" Clarisse sing-songed.

"Oh my gosh!" Thalia squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys, oh my gosh! At 6 0'clock all the way to the back. Rachel Dare!"

We all stood up and looked at once. "Can you believe it?" Thalia asked. "Don't go look all at once!"

"You first." Clarisse whispered.

Thalia giggled. "Okay, one at a time." She turned around. When it was my turn, I saw Rachel wearing a green cocktail dress, flirting some random guy at the back while drinking wine.

"Is it true she just came out of rehab?" Silena asked.

"Really?" Clarisse asked too. "Why?"

"Oh, well but of course." Thalia said. "She was with the great Percy Jackson."

Oh, so that's why…

Thalia continued, "He broke her heart and she got hooked on drugs."

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief. "Your Percy Jackson really gives nothing but trouble."

Silena looked hurt. "Don't say that."

"And yet you defend him."

Clarisse interjected. "You know Annie, Percy is a nice guy. He's just misunderstood, really."

"Really? Tell me how a playboy can be nice?"

"He is."

I laughed humorlessly. "How can you even say that when all three of you had the same ending with him? Heartaches and heartbreaks, right?"

See, Thalia, Clarisse, and Silena all experienced dating Percy Jackson. And they all ended up with broken hearts. I told them to be careful with him, to not fall for him…but like any other girl they were head over heels for him. Time heals everything, though. So now, they're living their lives happily with their boyfriends (which, fortunately, aren't anything like Percy Jackson).

"After deceiving all of you, what happened? The three of you came to me crying because he left you without explaining why. "

"He's sorry that he had to break up with me. It's been 3 months. He's just realized that although I'm the perfect girl, I'm just not the right girl for him." They all cried back then.

"There, there." I comforted. "It's okay, sweetie."

"I want to die!"

"Now you're telling me he's a good guy?"

"No really, Percy's a nice guy." Silena said while covering Beckendorf's ears. " In fact when we were together he was faithful."

"Actually, he's the perfect boyfriend." Clarisse said dreamily.

"What?" Chris exclaimed.

It took Clarisse a second to realize what she'd said. "Until I met you, babe!"

"Perfect until he breaks your heart." I corrected.

"As for me, I'm glad he's out of my life." Thalia said, giving Nico a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys, you, you, you, and you!" I pointed at their boyfriends. "Take good care of my friends okay? They deserve good guys who will respect them, take good care of them, and will fight for them."

"You know Annabeth, you can't compare us with that Percy guy or Ethan." Travis said, and I kept quiet and finished my glass of champagne.

"Who's Ethan?" I heard Beckendorf ask Silena.

"Annabeth's ex. The one who broke her heart."


	4. Chapter Three

I went home exactly 21 minutes after that.

The lights were out when I opened the door. Maybe Josie's already in bed. Who cares, anyway? I just sat in the dining room and savoured the silence as much as I can and relived my past.

**Flashback**

"Ethan, stop!" I said as tears streamed down my face. "Just stop, please!"

"Quiet!" He said. We were driving at a very high speed now. He turned the wheel abruptly and I banged my head on the window. "Ethan, please! You're drunk."

"No, we're having fun! The night's not yet over!" He laughed and continued to drive recklessly. We were almost hit by another car.

"Ethan, just please—" I tried to calm down. "Stop. You're killing us both!" I got my phone and tried to ring my dad for help but he grabbed it. He took his eyes off the road to look at me. "What? Calling your daddy?" He laughed and caressed my cheek. "Do you really think he'll pick up after what you did, huh, Princess?"

"You're a monster!" I spat at him. He put back his hands on the wheel but his eyes were still on me, he laughed. And laughed, until it echoed in my head. I was only aware of the fast images that flashed on the windows. A sharp turn. Then a crash. And everything went black.

I didn't realize I was crying until someone turned on the lights. I turned my head and saw Jessie wearing a ridiculous outfit of red and black fur, with a black suitcase.

"Nanny, why are you dressed like that?" I asked her.

She was surprised to see me sitting in the dining room, but spoke nonetheless. "Let's go. I'm excited to go to Greece."

"But we won't be leaving until tomorrow."

She looked hurt by that statement. "Annabeth, I waited so long to see Benjie. Don't make jokes like that. It's not funny." She started to tear up. "I'll wait for you outside. Hurry up."

She pulled her suitcase with her and made her way out. "Please."

"Suit yourself." I muttered and went to bed.

* * *

 

"Hey Nanny, watch your step!" I called as I pushed our luggage cart which carried a total of four flower printed suitcases and a black one, to the arrival area. Jessie was already two feet away from me and was struggling to walk in her black heels.

"Hi, Greece!" She kept on saying. She sounded crazy and I was starting to consider leaving her. She saw a car pass by and ran to it, "There he is, there he is!"

"Nanny! Careful!" I called and pulled her away from the street. "I think we should just call a cab."

"No, Benjie's coming!"

"But the cab's just over there." I pointed to where the cab was.

"No!" she insisted.

"Okay, okay." I said before she goes out of her mind. A bike passed by and she almost ran after it. "Relax, relax!" I told her.

Two hours had passed and we were the only ones left in the arrival area. All the others had been picked up. "Nanny, are you sure you told Benjie that we're coming?" I asked as I sat on our luggage cart.

Jessie was still dutifully standing and waiting for our ride. "Of course. How could I forget that?" She started to pace around. "I could forget anything else including you, but that, I will not forget."

I rolled my eyes. She could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Let's just wait for a few minutes more, okay?" she said and put some tissue between her arms.

"Nanny, we've been waiting here for 2 hours!" I fanned myself. "I could've finished loads of work."

"I'm sweating here, and all you could think about is your work."

"Maybe that pen pal of yours doesn't want to show up."

"Ouch!" she said. "Stop it, Annabeth! Don't say that. You're hurting my feelings." Just then a truck stopped in front of us and out came a man wearing khaki clothes. He smiled at me, "Jessie?"

My nanny's head bobbed up at the sound of her name. "Jessie?" the man said again. "Jessie, it's me, Benjie!" He ran up to me."Benjie!" Nanny called.

The man, Benjie, made a detour and ran to Jessie. "Yes, Jessie?" They hugged each other and started to talk in a language that didn't exist.

* * *

"Sorry for being late, Miss Annabeth." Benjie said as we drove away from the airport. "But time runs differently here in Greece."  _I know._

"Hey, that's beautiful!" I said when I saw a land form, clearly paying little attention to Benjie.

"Miss Annabeth, my life is indebted to you for bringing my sweetheart here in Santorini." He looked at the rear-view mirror. "My life is now complete. I can now die happily."  _Ugh, talk about cheesy._

"What? We just came here. Don't die yet!" Jessie blushed.

"Miss Annabeth, I assure you, my intentions for your nanny are pure and decent."

"Even if it's indecent, it's okay with me." Nanny joked.

"Ma'am, do you plan to stay long here in Santorini?" he asked.

"Just a week." I answered.

"Oh, it's not obvious with your baggage." He chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, Annabeth here is not very familiar with the word vacation." Jessie said.

I tuned out their conversation. I wonder how long till we reach our destination; I mean I still have a ton of work to do. Wait—destination? I totally forgot about that…

"Benjie," I called

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's okay with your boss that we stay at your place?"

"Oh yes, I'm very sure. Sir Alex is a good guy and he knows you're coming."

"Okay. That's good."  _Hmm, I wonder who_ Sir Alex  _is._ I mentally slapped myself.  _Stop it, Annabeth! You're not here for your love life! Remember, you've got work! Work, work, work!_

I sighed.

* * *

The place was good. Like the other buildings in the city, it was white with a blue dome-shaped roof. It was two stories high with a geometric stairwell surrounding the house. A tavern was outside, and we sat on one of its wooden tables.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked Benjie.

"8 years. I used to be a waiter and a cook." He said without taking his eyes off my nanny. "I just got promoted when Sir Alex started to manage the tavern."

"8 years?" I asked surprised. "When did you get promoted?"

"6 months ago, when the owner of the tavern died. Sir Stav left for Columbia. He found out that his first love, Ellen, got widowed." He said sadly. "He planned to close down the tavern to be with her."

"Then?"

"When Sir Alex found out that the tavern will be closed down, he felt sorry for us. So, he volunteered to manage the tavern."

"Oh, how romantic Stav and Ellen's story is." Nanny said dreamily. "Imagine, Stav waited for Ellen's husband to die then he left everything for her. That's so sweet!"

I looked at her weirdly. "Nanny, that's  _not_ sweet!" I shook my head. "He didn't care about Benjie and his other workers. Good thing there is _someone_ who really cares for them."

"You know what Annabeth, when you fall in love, you will eat your words."

"Ah, no Nanny. I will not let that happen to me." I disagreed.

"You never can tell." They both said at the same time, which made them laugh.

I walked away from them and looked around my surroundings. "Beautiful!" I shouted, my arms extended. I sure hope to have a memorable experience here in Greece.


	5. Chapter Four

The sun was shining brightly when the yacht we were in reached the shore. I was on deck cruising the bay with some girl I met at a bar last night. I looked at the girl beside me who wore nothing but a blue see-through over her swimwear. She seemed to be asleep so I clamped my hand over her knee to wake her up. I helped her out the boat.

_"We'll talk later."_ I said in Greek, and kissed her on the cheek.

Then we parted ways.

_-Annabeth-_

I was going through my suitcases for something comfortable to wear when I found none. Instead, I found books, cosmetics, and bottles of beauty cream.

"Nanny, what are these? I thought I said to pack me some casual clothing?" I asked, clearly irritated. Jessie was dressing up for her so called date with Benjie. I checked my other suitcase and found a blue designer dress.

"What am I going to use this for?" I said while holding up the dress. She stopped from beautifying herself and looked at me weirdly. "Wait a second. Correct me if I'm wrong. Did you not tell me that we should always look beautiful?" I unbuttoned my blouse and fanned myself. It was hot! "What if you find some guy here in Santorini, and then you fall in love with him? Do you want him to see you looking like an old maid?"

I looked at her. "You know it's not my plan here in Greece to look for a long distance relationship. You know what I need to do?" I held up a book. "I need to think! I need to study and I need to rest!"

…

I was walking through the  _long_  stairs in Santorini while talking over the phone.

"Grover, like what I've told you last week, I cannot joint you. I mean, if the Regatta is far from New York, I won't hesitate to join. But if my mom finds out I'm just near Manhattan, she won't let me come back here."

" _Hi, Alex!"_ Two girls said in Greek as I was passing by. I waved at them.  _"Want to take us for a swim?"_

" _No, I'm sleepy."_ I said in the same language. I'm very popular here, especially with the girls, all with my sea green eyes and six pack.  _"But we'll talk at the party."_ They nodded and went on their way. I trudged forward and talked back to Grover.

"You know what; you should try living here in Greece." I've reached the city, already. "Life here is simple, with delicious food and pretty ladies."

_-Annabeth-_

"I'm tired. I'll just stay here." I told Jessie. "How about you? Aren't you tired yet?"

"I don't want to waste my time sleeping!" She yawned and made her way to the door. "Bye."

I looked her over and smirked. She wore a flowery blouse that reached mid-thigh and high heels. "Nanny, aren't you forgetting something?"

She looked around and grabbed her sunglasses. "Oh, yes. Good thing you told me. It's hot outside." She walked away again.

I sighed. "Nanny, you're still forgetting something."

"What else?" She wrinkled her nose. "Oh yeah, I stink. Let me use your cologne will you?"

"Mm-hmm."

She sprayed the cologne in front of her. "This is how you said I should put this, right?" Then she jumped to where she had sprayed the cologne. "Thanks, I'll go ahead."

I tried to suppress my laughter. "Really, I taught you that? You're good."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Nanny!" I shouted. Was she really that slow?

"What?" she shouted back in annoyance.

"Aren't you even going to wear pants?" I pointed at her bare legs.

She sighed in exasperation. "Is that it? No need. I'm wearing undies." And with that, she left me laughing hysterically.  _Oh my god, what will I do with her?_

…

_Knock, knock._ I was already at the tavern and all the doors and windows were locked. I tried knocking and calling out the housekeeper's name but all in no use. So I climbed the stairs outside and saw an open window beside a locked door. I reached my arm inside the window and moved my hands until I got hold of the knob and unlocked the door.

I took off my green sweater so I was wearing a black tank top and immediately lied down in the bed. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a while before opening them again. I tilted my head on the side and saw a girl with blonde hair open her eyes. It was startlingly grey and they got wide when she saw me.

" _What the—"_ was the only thing I said before she hit me in the gut.


	6. Chapter Five

The last thing I did before going to bed was to lock the door and close the curtains. I've left the windows open to let the fresh air in and to keep the room cool. Not once did it come into my mind that someone would actually use the window as an opening to the room. I thought wrong.

I was almost falling into a deep sleep when I felt the bed wave. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of sea green eyes…familiar sea green eyes.

"What the—" he started.

But I didn't let him finish, instead I acted on impulse and elbowed him in the gut. He yelled in pain and sat upwards. I learned self-defence when I was fourteen. Luke thought that  _the prettiest girl_ (his words, not mine) should know how to defend herself from bad guys so he personally trained me. He also taught me archery when I reached sixteen (I really don't know why). And I never thought I needed them until now.

"Rapist! Maniac!" I screamed at him getting up from bed.

"Hey, wait, wait!" he protested but I paid no attention. This guy was, sorry  _is,_ a world-class jerk. I kicked him in the face and punched his arm.

"You're sick!" I screamed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, if you think I will rape you—" I twisted his arm and threw him towards the wall.

He pointed a finger at me. "I'm not that drunk and I'll have you pay for what you're doing!" I pushed him over the bed and he rolled to get to the other side of the room. I grabbed the nearest thing to me—a 600 pages hard-bound Business Management Book and threw it at him. My aim was perfect (thanks Luke!) and it hit him at the back of his head. He fell unconscious a second after the blow.

* * *

I tied the jerk into a blue wooden chair I found in the room with a blanket. After I made sure he was securely tied, I grabbed my phone from my bedside and pressed speed dial.

"Nanny, where are you?" I asked, scared.

"Annabeth, make sure this is important. Because if it's not—"

"Nanny, a maniac broke into my room!"

"What?" she half-shrieked.

"Come here! Hurry!" I pleaded.

I could hear her talking to her date. "We need to go home! Hurry!" I could almost hear her drag Benjie from the collar of his shirt. Then she hung up.

Eight minutes passed and the green eyed jerk was starting to gain consciousness. I never put down my defensive crouch when his eyes fluttered open.

"You—" he started to say but the door was opened and hit his chair causing him and the chair to fall face-first on the floor.

"Annabeth, who did you kill?" Nanny asked quickly as she entered the room and ran to my side, completely unaware of my captive. She too crouched defensively. But when Benjie entered and saw the man he immediately ran to his side and undid the blanket knots.

"Benjie, help me here." He seemed to say.

Nanny looked at the man for the first time. "Who is that?" she asked me. "Who is he?"

"Miss Annabeth, don't you know who he is?" Benjie asked me nervously.

"That is the worthless ex-boyfriend of every girl in the whole world!" I screamed. "Of all the unfortunate things to happen!"

"He is Sir Alex. My boss, the manager." He stammered.

My eyes widened. "That is your manager?" I asked in disbelief. "Impossible! He's a cheater! Do you know how many girls cried because of that man?"

"Many."

"Yes,  _many!_  And his name is not Alex." I said as a matter of fact. " _Percy Jackson_."

"Really?" Benjie and Nanny said in the same time. Benjie turned to the jerk again. "Sir, are you okay? Sir?"

But instead of answering he glared at me. "I don't know which hurts more, the book you threw at me, or your insults."

I glared back. "Well, I'm only telling the truth!"

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "Yes, that's true." He admitted. "But  _you have never been my girlfriend_  so you have no right to kill me!"

That shut me up.  _Well, I didn't think of that, did I?_ Nanny decided to interrupt. "Really? You haven't been his girlfriend?" I didn't answer, but still kept my position. She put down my arms. "Put those down. You look stupid."

Percy just looked at me annoyed. I glared at him and blew the hair out of my face.

* * *

_-Percy-_

"Is she really that rude?" I asked Jessie while putting an ice box in my head since we didn't have a cold compress. Annabeth was cooling off on her own and I was in the kitchen with Benjie and Jessie, who were both leaning on my super-sized fridge.

"Oh no, Annabeth is a good girl. She's nice and sweet." She defended her. "Sir Alex, Percy. Wait, what shall I call you?" she asked. "What's your real name anyway?"

"Perseus Alexander." I said and adjusted the ice box. "But the people here prefer to call me Alex."

I heard angry footsteps and saw Annabeth make her way towards us. I must admit she looked really hot all with her blonde locks and grey eyes, not to mention her black tank top which hugged her curves. She looked at me angrily then turned to Jessie. "Nanny, let's go." She walked away from the kitchen.

I looked at her weirdly. "Why? I'm not telling you to go."

She spun around and met my eyes. "Seeing the turn of events, I think it would be best if we will just go and look for another hotel to stay in."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where will you go?"

"Nanny," she hissed at Jessie, obviously wanting to leave.

"Just stay here." I put a finger under her chin in a flirty way but she moved her head away and stepped back. "Let's just forget about what happened. It's peak season, you won't find a place to stay."

"No, thank you." She said trying to be calm.

"Annabeth, it is an insult here in Greece to decline a kind hospitality like this." I smiled at her.

"Look, Mr. Jackson it's enough torture that we are in the same country. I don't want to torture myself more and stay under one roof with you." She turned to Jessie then walked away.. "Nanny, let's go!"

"Suit yourself." I muttered.

I could hear Jessie and Benjie say their goodbyes. "—I cannot leave her alone. I'm her nanny."

"Nanny!" Annabeth called when she saw that she didn't follow.

"—You are the real reason I came here." Annabeth had already dragged her away

"Sweetheart, sweetheart!" Benjie called after them.

"Let's go look for another place to stay." I heard Annabeth say.

"Sweethaeart!" But they were out of sight. Benjie opened the fridge and got another ice box to put to his head. I walked over to him. "Cold?"

"Cold." He whinned.

_Well, that's how girls are… But did I mention I like_ feisty  _girls?_


End file.
